The Good Doctor: Cat
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Takes place between "Heartfelt" and "Pain". In a crossover between "The Good Doctor" and "Private Practice", Addison Montgomery temporarily fills in for Dr. Melendez. Shaun learns about attitude when delivering news to patients. After helping a tenant find her cat, Shaun obliviously agrees to go on a date with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaun Murphy lied down on his bed sound asleep. He suddenly woke up hearing a woman's voice in the hall.

"Roscoe!" the woman shouted. "Roscoe!"

Shaun got up and opened the door to see a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman looked over at Shaun.

"Sorry, sir," the young woman said.

"I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy," Shaun said.

"Hi, Shaun," the young woman said. "I'm Betsy."

"Why are you shouting at 3 AM?" Shaun asked. "I'm trying to sleep. I have to go to work in a few hours."

"Sorry," Betsy said. "I'm cat sitting for my sister and the cat got out. I'm trying to find the cat before Armon does. His name is Roscoe and his fur is orange."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay. Can I help?"

"That would be amazing," Betsy said. "Thank you."

Shaun didn't respond.

"I said thank you," Betsy said.

"I have autism," Shaun said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Betsy said. "My brother has autism. He's a middle school teacher."

"Let's find your sister's cat so I can go back to bed," Shaun said.

Shaun walked to the left while Betsy walked to the right. As Shaun walked down each section of the hallway, he finally found the cat.

"Hello, Roscoe," Shaun said.

As Shaun picked Roscoe up, Roscoe hissed and scratched his hand.

"Okay," Betsy said getting out Neosporin as Shaun sat down on Betsy's couch. "Here is some Neosporin. Sorry about Roscoe. I should have informed you that he hates strangers."

"It's okay," Shaun said taking the Neosporin. "I'm a doctor."

Shaun applied the Neosporin to his hand and Betsy handed him a Band-Aid.

"Thank you," Shaun said getting up. "I'm going back to my apartment and going to bed."

"Shaun," Betsy said. "I want to take you dinner tomorrow night to show you how grateful I am for helping me find Roscoe."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Shaun walked out and walked back to his apartment.

 **San Jose International Airport**

Dr. Glassman waited in the baggage claim. As he waited, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Aaron."

Dr. Glassman turned around to see an old colleague smiling at him.

"Addison Montgomery," Dr. Glassman said. "It's been a while."

"Twenty years?" Addison asked.

"Twenty two," Dr. Glassman replied. "You don't look a day over 40."

"And you don't look a day over…" Addison started to say before Dr. Glassman cut her off.

"I get it," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm old."

"I have to say," Addison said. "I was surprised you asked me to come."

"Dr. Melendez had a family emergency," Dr. Glassman said. "I remembered a certain former medical student of mine who would be the perfect temporary fill-in for him."

"That's so sweet," Addison said.

"And then when she wasn't available, I called you," Dr. Glassman said.

"Not funny," Addison said, playfully punching Dr. Glassman in the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shaun arrived at San Jose Saint Bonaventure. As he walked in, Morgan greeted him.

"Good morning, Shaun," Morgan said.

"You're being nice to me," Shaun said. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"You're never nice to me," Shaun replied. "Are you sick?"

"No," Morgan replied. "Didn't you get the email?"

"I haven't checked my email today," Shaun replied. "I accidentally overslept. I was helping this girl, Betsy find her cat."

"Dr. Melendez is out and Addison Montgomery is going to be our temporary boss!" Morgan cheered."

"I don't know who that is," Shaun said.

"She's my idol," Morgan said. "She used to work at Seattle Grace Hospital and now works at a private practice in Los Angeles. Come on, let's go."

Shaun and Morgan walked to the cafeteria where Addison was drinking coffee. Shaun nervously fidgeted his fingers.

"Addison Montgomery," Morgan said. "I'm Morgan Reznick. It's such a pleasure to get to work with you."

"Nice to meet you, Morgan," Addison said. "I've heard so much about you. I hear you're quite something."

"Is that a good thing?" Morgan asked.

"You must be Shaun Murphy," Addison said, ignoring Morgan.

"Hello," Shaun said nervously.

"No need to be nervous around me, Shaun," Addison said.

"I have autism," Shaun said.

"I know," Addison said. "And I'm very impressed that you want to be a surgeon."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Shaun said.

"You can call me Addison," Addison said.

"So, Addison," Morgan said.

"Call me Dr. Montgomery," Addison said.

"Okay," Morgan said. "Once again, it's such an honor working with you."

"Yeah, yeah," Addison said.

Morgan walked off and Shaun looked at Addison.

"Why were you so cold to Morgan?" Shaun asked.

"She's such a classic kiss-up," Addison replied. "You on the other hand, you have potential and the right goals. You have what it takes to be a surgeon. Morgan, however just wants to be the best. You won't get anywhere in life expecting to be the best. Have a seat."

Shaun sat down across from Addison.

"So tell me, Shaun," Addison said. "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"To save lives," Shaun replied. "I wasn't able to save my brother, but I want to be able to save the lives of other individuals."

"You have what it takes," Addison said smiling. "You're a good doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun and Claire walked into the lab.

"Do you have our results?" Claire asked the male nurse on duty.

"Yes," the nurse replied handing Claire the results.

"Thank you," Claire said taking the results and handing the male nurse a gift certificate. "Here's the gift card to _Chilli's_ like I promised."

"Claire," Shaun said shocked. "You bribed him to get our results quicker?"

"Morgan does stuff like that all the time," Claire said. "I'm just trying to keep up with her."

"You don't have to bribe," Shaun said. "Bribing is wrong."

"Says you," Claire said. "When this residency is over, you're sure to get a job here. For Morgan and me, it's different. It's between me or her."

Shaun began to walk off.

"I'm sorry," Claire said. "I'm not mad at you. It's just, Morgan always has me worked up."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Claire looked at the results.

"Well," Claire said. "It seems that our teen patient has chlamydia."

"I knew it," Shaun said. "I was right."

Shaun and Claire walked down the hallway to a room where a female teen patient and her mother were waiting.

"Your daughter has chlamydia!" Shaun hollered.

"Chlamydia?" the mother asked before looking at her daughter.

"Yes!" Shaun exclaimed with a smile on his face. "She will need to be on antibiotics. I'll go inform Addison."

Shaun walked off and Claire stayed behind.

"I am so sorry about Dr. Murphy," Claire said. "He's autistic and sometimes lacks the proper communication skills."

Meanwhile, Shaun walked over to where Addison was looking through some charts.

"Addison," Shaun said. "A patient has chlamydia and needs a prescription of antibiotics."

"Okay," Addison said. "Thank you for informing me."

A few minutes later, Addison walked into the room where Claire was still with the patient and the patient's mother.

"Claire," Addison said. "You can go on lunch."

"Thank you," Claire said.

Claire walked out and Addison handed the prescription to the patient's mother.

"Here you go, Ma'am," Addison said.

"Just to let you know," the mother said, "we're never coming to this hospital again."

"May I ask why?" Addison asked.

"Dr. Murphy is very insensitive," the mother said. "He cheerfully told my daughter about her diagnosis!"

"I'm very sorry about this," Addison said. "I will talk to Shaun and get this sorted out."

"You better," the mother said. "I donate a lot of money to this hospital! One more experience like this, and the donations will stop!" 

"Thank you, Ma'am," Addison said. "I assure you that I will talk to Dr. Murphy immediately."

Meanwhile, Shaun, Claire, Morgan, and Alex sat at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"So, Shaun," Alex said. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh," Shaun said. "Yeah. I was helping Betsy find her sister's cat and the cat scratched me."

"Who's Betsy?" Morgan asked.

"She's this girl who lives in my apartment building," Shaun replied. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wants to take me to dinner to thank me for helping her find her cat."

Everyone at the table looked at Shaun.

"What?" Shaun asked.

"So you and Betsy are going on a date?" Claire asked.

"No," Shaun replied. "She asked if she could take me to dinner at this new restaurant to thank me for finding her sister's cat and I said yes."

Shaun got quiet and began nervously fidgeting his fingers.

"You guys are right," Shaun said. "I am going on a date."

"I think it's good that you're finally moving on from Lea," Claire said.

"Who's Lea?" Alex asked.

"Shaun's girlfriend who moved to Pennsylvania," Claire replied.

"Here's some advice," Alex said. "Wear that suit you wore to the fundraiser."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"And wear cologne," Claire said. "Women like it when you wear cologne."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"And whatever you do," Morgan said, "do not be yourself."

"Morgan!" Claire shouted.

Shaun looked at Morgan.

"I really don't like you," Shaun said in a calm tone. "Time for me to get back to work."

Shaun got up and put his tray on the dish return. As he exited the cafeteria, Addison approached him.

"Shaun," Addison said. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shaun and Addison walked into an empty office. Addison sat at the desk and Shaun sat in the chair.

"Am I in trouble?" Shaun asked.

"We received a complaint," Addison replied.

"About what?" Shaun asked. "I don't think I did anything wrong."

"The patient with chlamydia," Addison said, "how did you inform her of her results?"

"I walked into the room and said 'Your daughter has chlamydia,' to her mother," Shaun replied.

"Did you say it cheerfully and smile?" Addison asked.

"I had a feeling it was chlamydia, and I was right," Shaun replied. "It makes me happy when I'm right."

"You need to not smile or cheer when giving patients their results," Addison said. "It makes you seem like an uncaring person."

"But I'm not an uncaring person," Shaun said. "I do care."

"I want you to work on your behavior around patients," Addison said. "Serious tones, and do not smile or cheer."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"Okay," Addison said. "Pretend I'm a patient and give me my results."

"Okay," Shaun said without smiling or cheering. "Hello, Addison. I have your results. You have ringworm."

"Oh no," Addison said. "Is it deadly?"

"No," Shaun replied. "With the right self care and antifungal medication, you will be better in no time."

"Thank you, Dr. Murphy," Addison said holding out her hand.

Shaun just sat there.

"Shake my hand, Shaun," Addison said.

"Oh," Shaun said before shaking Addison's hand.

Outside, Morgan stood listening.

"So unfair!" Morgan huffed. "He's getting tips and I get nothing!"

Later, Morgan entered a hospital room where a teenage male patient, Dylan, lied down on in the hospital bed playing on his phone. Dylan's parents sat in chairs.

"Hello, Dylan," Morgan said. "I'm Dr. Reznick."

"Wow," Dylan said as he set his phone done on the side table. "You're really cute."

"Thanks," Morgan said. "Now what's going on?"

"I've had a pain in my chest for about a month," Dylan replied.

"Any dizziness, fatigue, or inability to exercise?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Dylan replied. "All of the above. I've also been having a shortness of breath when I run."

"Tell me," Morgan said. "Does hypertrophic cardiomyopathy run in your family?"

"My mother died from it when I was 13," Dylan's mother replied.

"I'm going to have you tested for it," Morgan said.

"You don't think I have it, do you?" Dylan asked nervously.

"HCM is genetic," Morgan replied. "There is a possibility that you have it."

"But we tested him when he was 5," Dylan's dad said. "It came back negative."

"You should have been testing him every year!" Morgan shouted. "Now I'm going to go talk to my boss about getting the tests done!"

Morgan walked down the hallway and over to where Addison was standing.

"Dr. Montgomery," Morgan said. "We need to order a test for hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"Okay," Addison said. "Go ahead."

"Why don't you like me?" Morgan asked.

"It's not that I don't like you," Addison replied. "I just don't think you want to be a doctor for the right reasons. Being a doctor isn't about being the best, it's about helping the patients."

"So you don't think I care about the patients?" Morgan asked. "That is a mistake and you have no right to judge me! You don't even know me! I used to idolize you, but now I know the real you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morgan walked into Dylan's hospital room with a chart.

"Do you have the results?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," Morgan replied. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. You have HCM."

Dylan's parents began to cry.

"How bad is it?" Dylan asked.

"It can be managed with medication," Morgan replied. "You'll have to be tested annually in order to determine if you worsen."

"I can still run, right?" Dylan asked.

"No," Morgan replied. "I would advise you not to run. You could have a heart attack."

"But college recruiters are going to be at the track meet next week!" Dylan shouted. "I have to run! Mom, Dad, you have to let me run!"

"I'm sorry," Dylan's dad said. "We can't let you." 

"It's not fair!" Dylan shouted. "I've done nothing wrong! Why is this happening to me? It's not fair!"

Dylan looked at Morgan.

"This is all your fault!" Dylan shouted. "I hate you, you bitch!"

Dylan's dad walked over to him and hugged him. Dylan broke down crying.

"It's not fair!" Dylan sobbed.

Later, Shaun walked into a female patients room.

"I have your results," Shaun said. "You are completely healthy." 

"Thank you, Dr. Murphy," the patient said.

As Shaun walked down the hallway, he ran into Addison.

"Hey, Shaun," Addison said. "Congratulations. Two of your patients have told me how nice you are. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Addison," Shaun said. "I heard you talking to Morgan earlier. I think you should give her a chance. She's a good doctor. She does feel for the patients."

"Thanks, Shaun," Addison said.

At the end of the day as Addison was leaving, she ran into Morgan outside the hospital.

"Morgan," Addison said. "I heard about your patient."

"It's hard to tell someone that his life is basically ruined because of a genetic heart condition," Morgan said.

"I've really been treating you unfairly," Addison said.

"Yeah," Morgan said.

"Continue the good work," Addison said.

"Thank you," Morgan said. "That really means a lot to hear that from you." 

"But if you continue to be a bitch, no one is going to like you," Addison said.

"All I want is to be the best doctor," Morgan said.

"Being the best is not the right reason to be a doctor," Addison said. "It's about the patient."

Addison walked off and Morgan stood there thinking for a second. She then huffed and walked off.

Meanwhile, Shaun stood in his apartment wearing his suit. As he examined himself in the bathroom mirror, he put on some cologne and took a deep breath. He then walked out of his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaun arrived at Betsy's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Betsy opened the door, standing there in a red dress.

"Hi, Shaun," Betsy said. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Shaun said. "You look nice too."

Shaun suddenly smelled a familiar smell.

"Bubblegum," Shaun said. "You smell like bubblegum."

"I knew it," Betsy said. "Something must be wrong with my perfume."

"I like bubblegum," Shaun said.

Shaun remembered telling Lea that she smelled like bubblegum in the hallway.

"Shaun?" Betsy asked. "Are you ready to go?"

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Shaun and Betsy walked into the parking garage. As they walked, Betsy pointed over to her car.

"There's my car," Betsy said.

Shaun looked to see Betsy's car. It was the same kind of car Lea had.

"The Striped Tomato," Shaun said.

"The what?" Betsy asked.

"Never mind," Shaun said.

As they drove to the restaurant, Betsy smiled at Shaun.

"So, Shaun," Betsy said. "How was work today?"

"It was okay," Shaun replied. "My regular boss, Dr. Melendez, wasn't there. I have a temporary boss named Addison Montgomery."

"Oh," Betsy said.

Shaun stayed quiet.

"Let's listen to some music," Betsy said, turning on her radio.

As Betsy turned on the radio, _Islands in the Stream_ began playing.

"I love this song!" Betsy cheered before singing. "Islands is the stream. That is what is we are. No one in between. How can we be wrong?"

Shaun remembered the time he and Lea sang the song, horribly off key and drunk, in a bar. He then began taking quick, deep breaths.

"Shaun?" Betsy asked concerned.

"Lea," Shaun said with his voice breaking.

"Lea?" Betsy asked. "Who's Lea?"

"Stop the car," Shaun said.

"Shaun?" Betsy asked.

"Stop the car!" Shaun screamed.

Betsy stopped her car. As soon as the car stopped, Shaun unbuckled and jumped out of the car. He then proceeded to run down the sidewalk towards his apartment building.

"Shaun?" Betsy asked.

Later, Betsy stood outside Shaun's door.

"Shaun," Betsy said. "I know you're in there."

Shaun sat by his door in his pajamas and favorite socks, holding his pillow.

"I'm not mad," Betsy said. "I just want to talk."

Shaun didn't respond.

"Okay," Betsy said. "I give up. I'm going home now. Bye, Shaun."

Shaun buried his face in his pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Claire sat down at a table in the cafeteria eating pancakes. At the next table, Stacy and Amy, two young nurses were talking.

"I finally finished _The L Word_ ," Amy said.

"I can't believe we never get to find out who killed Jenny," Stacy said.

"I know," Amy said.

Claire rolled her eyes and continued eating her pancakes.

"I want to talk to you," Shaun said quickly approaching Claire, causing her to gasp.

"Shaun," Claire said. "You need to stop doing that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry," Shaun said. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay," Claire said. "I'm listening."

"Privately," Shaun said.

Claire got up and began to follow Shaun.

"Jenny Schecter was the worst," Amy said.

Shaun walked over to Amy and Stacy.

"I like Jenny," Shaun said. "Though she's mean, she brings humor to the show. Her death made me sad. There's rumor of a reboot season. I hope they bring her back."

Shaun walked off and Amy looked at Stacy.

"Huh," Amy said. "Shaun watches _The L Word_."

Shaun and Claire went into the doctor's lounge and sat on a couch.

"I went on the date with Betsy last night," Shaun said.

"Tell me all about it," Claire said.

"I wore my suit from the fundraiser," Shaun said. "I also wore cologne. Betsy wore a red dress."

"Tell me about dinner," Claire said.

"We didn't make it to dinner," Shaun said.

"You didn't?" Claire asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Lea," Shaun said. "Betsy wore this perfume that smelled like bubblegum. Lea always wore a perfume that smelled like bubblegum. And the car... Betsy drives a Striped Tomato just like Lea. Then she turned on the radio and _Islands in the Stream_ played. That's the song Lea and I sang when we were drunk."

"Maybe you should talk about this with someone else," Claire said.

"You're the only person I'll talk about my feelings with," Shaun said. "I don't like to talk about my feelings with other people. There's something about you that makes me feel comfortable."

"Okay," Claire said.

"All these reminders made me miss Lea more and more," Shaun said. "I told Betsy to stop the car, and I got out and ran home."

"I can't believe you left Betsy alone like that," Claire said.

"She has a car," Shaun said.

"Yes, Shaun," Claire said. "Betsy has a car, but that's not what I mean."

"I thought I was ready to date, but I'm not," Shaun said. "I still love and miss Lea." 

"I know you do," Claire said. "But you shouldn't just leave people like that. Imagine how Betsy feels. You left without telling her why. She deserves to know the truth. The way you treated her is not fair."

"I didn't mean to be rude," Shaun said.

"I know," Claire said.

"I will apologize to her tonight," Shaun said.

"Good idea," Claire said.

"Should I build her a bear?" Shaun asked.

"If you want," Claire said.

That night, Shaun knocked on Betsy's door. Betsy opened the door and stood there silently.

"Hello," Shaun said holding up a teddy bear. "I built you this bear."

Betsy took the bear and continued to look at Shaun.

"His name is Sorry Bear," Shaun said. "I thought a little humor would make light of the situation."

Betsy didn't say anything and continued to look at Shaun with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry I ran off last night," Shaun said. "You deserve better, and I was rude. I am very sorry."

"Why did you just leave like that?" Betsy asked. "You hurt my feelings."

"I couldn't stop thinking about Lea," Shaun replied.

"Who's Lea?" Betsy asked.

"My girlfriend," Shaun replied.

"You have a girlfriend and you were going on a date with me?!" Betsy shouted.

"Well, it's complicated," Shaun explained. "Lea moved to Pennsylvania."

"Oh," Betsy said. "I'm so sorry."

"She wore bubblegum perfume like you," Shaun said. "You also drive the same type of car as her and like the same songs."

"Really?" Betsy asked. "That's funny."

"I'm really sorry I ran away last night," Shaun said. "I thought I was ready to move on, but I'm just not ready."

"I understand," Betsy said. "I just got out of a relationship. I don't think I'm ready to move on yet either."

"Can we still be friends?" Shaun asked.

"I'd like that," Betsy said.

Shaun gave Betsy a kiss on the cheek and walked to the elevator.

"Good night," Shaun said.

"Good night," Betsy said as Shaun entered the elevator. "And, Shaun…"

"Yes?" Shaun asked.

"Thanks for the bear," Betsy said.

"You're welcome," Shaun said as the elevator doors closed.

Betsy smiled and looked at the bear.

"You don't look like a Sorry Bear," Betsy said. "I think I'll call you Bob."

Shaun exited the elevator and noticed Addison knocking on his door.

"Hello, Addison," Shaun said.

Addison turned around.

"Hello, Shaun," Addison said.

"What brings you here this late?" Shaun asked.

"I actually wanted to speak with you," Addison said. "I'd like to offer you a job at my private practice is Los Angeles."

"Oh," Shaun said surprised.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away," Addison said. "I'll need to know your decision by the end of the week."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Addison said.

"Okay," Shaun said.

Addison walked towards the elevator and Shaun entered his apartment. After Shaun locked the door behind him, he walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed an apple, and sat down at his table.

"Huh," Shaun said aloud to himself. "Working in a private practice."

Shaun took a bite out of his apple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dr. Glassman sat at his desk doing some paperwork. Addison walked into the office smiling.

"Hey, Aaron" Addison said.

"Hello, Addison," Dr. Glassman said. "Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much. I've been swamped."

"I understand," Addison said. "I can't believe this week is almost over."

"I know," Dr. Glassman said. "I'll miss having you here."

"Yeah," Addison agreed. "But I can't wait to see my family and return to my practice."

"How have you liked working here?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"I've enjoyed it," Addison replied. "Especially getting to know Shaun. I'm very impressed with him."

"Shaun's very smart," Dr. Glassman said.

"I'm so impressed with him that I've offered him a job at my private practice," Addison said.

"You did what?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"I offered him a job to come and work for me at my private practice," Addison replied.

"Why would you do that?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"We've been needing another surgeon," Addison replied. "Shaun's the perfect person for the job."

"I wish you had talked to me first before offering Shaun the job," Dr. Glassman said.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Addison said. "I offered someone a job."

"You just can't go around offering my residents jobs like that," Dr. Glassman said.

"Yes I can," Addison said. "I can do whatever I want."

Dr. Glassman stood up.

"Shaun will not be working for you in a private practice in Los Angeles!" Dr. Glassman shouted.

"I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice," Addison shouted.

"I am the president of this hospital!" Dr. Glassman shouted. "I am your boss!"

"Just until the end of the week!" Addison shouted. "After that, I will go back to my private practice and you will no longer be my boss! It's Shaun's decision! If he wants to come work for me, he can!"

"Get out of my office!" Dr. Glassman shouted.

"Gladly!" Addison shouted before storming out of the office.

That night, Shaun sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. Dr. Glassman came out of the hospital and sat beside Shaun.

"Are you really going to go work for Addison?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Maybe," Shaun replied. "I still have two days to decide."

"I think it would be dumb to leave this hard to get residency to join a private practice," Dr. Glassman said.

"I think it's my decision and you should stay out of this," Shaun said coldly. "Why do you even care? You don't want to be my friend."

"I don't want you to throw your life away doing something you don't want to do," Dr. Glassman said.

"You mean something you don't want me to do," Shaun said. "I think I'll walk home. I need to go to the grocery store."

As Shaun walked through the grocery store, he checked off a digital list on his phone. At the same time, he thought about Addison's offer.

"Hey, Shaun," a familiar voice said.

Shaun turned around to see Sergeant Clark.

"Max," Shaun said.

Shaun found himself giving Clark a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Shaun asked.

"Tomorrow's my mother's birthday and I was able to take off and fly here for it," Clark replied.

"How's your new job?" Shaun asked.

"It's busy," Clark replied. "But I love being Sergeant. I'm also enjoying Long Beach. Shayna and I have an apartment within walking distance to the beach."

"Cool," Shaun said. "I don't like the beach."

"You're still planning on coming to the wedding, right?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied. "I RSVP'd this morning."

"Looking forward to seeing you there," Clark said. "So how's work?"

"It's good," Shaun replied. "I might not work at the hospital much longer. I was offered a job in Los Angeles at a private practice. I haven't decided if I should take it or not."

"Take it," Clark said. "Los Angeles is not that far from Long Beach. It would be so nice to have my best bud around more."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Let me know what you decide," Clark said.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"Well, bye Shaun," Clark said.

"Bye," Shaun said.

Clark walked off and Shaun continued grocery shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shaun walked over to Addison in the cafeteria at San Jose Saint Bonaventure.

"Good morning, Addison," Shaun said.

"Good morning, Shaun," Addison said.

"Before I make my decision," Shaun said. "How can I complete my residency hours before I can officially work at your private practice?"

"If you choose to take my offer, you will be completing your residency at St. Ambrose Hospital in Santa Monica," Addison replied. "Then during the weekend, you will be assisting me at Seaside Health and Wellness. Then after your residency is complete, you will be a full-time surgeon at Seaside."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"You still have time to think about it," Addison said. "I'll give you another day to make your decision."

That night, Shaun sat in a restaurant waiting. Detective Clark arrived and sat at the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Clark said. "Parking sucks."

"Thank you for having dinner with me," Shaun said.

Shayna walked into the restaurant and sat down beside Clark.

"Thanks for not waiting for me to get out of the car," Shayna said sarcastically.

"Shaun," Clark said. "This is my fiancé, Shayna."

"Hi," Shaun said holding his hands together.

"I'm so glad I get to finally meet you, Shaun," Shayna said. "Maxwell will not shut up about you."

"So Shaun is actually considering accepting a job offer in Los Angeles," Clark said.

"Yeah," Shaun said. "About that…"

"He would be working in a private practice," Clark said.

"On the weekends," Shaun said. "But I would be completing my residency at St. Ambrose. But I've been thinking about it. I've decided not to take the job."

"Oh," Clark said.

Shayna looked at Clark's face. She could tell he was visibly upset.

"Max?" Shayna asked.

"Come on Shayna," Clark said. "We're leaving."

Clark stormed out of the restaurant and Shayna looked at Shaun.

"I'm so sorry," Shayna said. "It was nice meeting you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shaun sat in an office speaking with Addison.

"I'm sorry," Shaun said. "I'm staying here. I can't accept your offer."

"It's okay," Addison said.

"You're not mad at me?" Shaun asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Addison asked. "It's your decision."

"Thank you so much for the offer," Shaun said.

"You're welcome," Addison said. "I wish you luck. My offer still stands though. If you ever change your mind, give me a call."

"Thank you," Shaun said.

After talking with Addison, Shaun went to Dr. Glassman's office. Dr. Glassman sat at his desk doing paperwork.

"Dr. Glassman," Shaun said.

Dr. Glassman looked over at Shaun.

"I didn't take the offer," Shaun said. "I'm staying here."

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said.

"Just thought I'd let you know," Shaun said.

Shaun walked out and Dr. Glassman continued working on the paperwork.

Later, Morgan and Claire sat at a table at the hospital cafeteria.

"I can't believe Shaun turned down that position," Morgan said.

"You're just upset that Dr. Montgomery didn't offer you the job," Claire said.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Morgan asked.

"He's nice to people," Claire said. "You should try that."

"It's not that," Morgan said. "It's because of his autism."

"Can you not be a bitch for like 5 minutes?" Claire asked.

"You didn't get offered the job either," Morgan said.

"No," Claire said. "But I did get offered other jobs in New York, Cleveland, and Oklahoma City."

Claire smiled and got up. As she walked off, Shaun came up beside her.

"Oklahoma City?" Shaun asked.

"I may have stretched the truth a little bit," Claire said.

That night, Shaun lied down on his bed watching the news on his television. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shaun then got up and opened the door to see Betsy.

"Hello, Betsy," Shaun said.

"Hi, Shaun," Betsy said. "Just thought I'd let you know that my sister came and picked up her cat."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Well, bye," Betsy said.

"Wait," Shaun said. "I was offered a job in Los Angeles and I almost took it."

"Oh," Betsy said.

"I decided not to take it," Shaun said. "And now my best friend is mad at me. I don't think he wants to be my friend anymore."

Betsy hugged Shaun tightly. Shaun found himself hugging her back.

After they let go of their embrace, Shaun looked at Betsy.

"Would you like to come in?" Shaun asked. "I have apples."

"I'd love to," Betsy replied.

Betsy walked into the apartment, and Shaun shut the door behind them.

 **THE END**


End file.
